Compared with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have the advantages of low energy consumption, low production cost, self-illuminating, wide viewing angle and fast response speed, etc. Currently, in mobile phones, Tablet personal computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and digital cameras and other display areas, OLEDs begin to replace the traditional LCDs. In particular, active matrix OLED (AMOLED) has become one of the hotspots in the field of flat panel display. Pixel driving circuit design is the core technology of AMOLED display, which has important research significance.
Force touch is a technology that detects external forces, and has long been used in industrial control, medical treatment and other fields. Led by Apple Inc., many companies are looking for the right solution to apply Force Touch in the field of display, especially to apply Force Touch in the field of mobile phone or tablet personal computer, which allows customers to get a better human-machine interaction experience. However, design schemes in the related art additionally require a detecting mechanism to be disposed, and have limited pressure detection accuracy due to large assembly tolerance.